wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Gedonelune Kingdom
Gedonelune Kingdom, commonly known as just Gedonelune, is a monarchy with Ministries. All Mystery Series from Wizardess Heart happens inside this kingdom and is known to be vast with many neighboring countries and kingdoms.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main route I - Day 1. Retrieved on May 04, 2018. Etymology Gedonelune name is a portmanteau, a blend of words combined into a new word. Lune derives from the Latin Luna and means "moon". Gedone is unclear its official derivation. The rōmaji げどう (gedō) derives from the Sanskrit Tīrthika and refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. It could also mean: supernatural, paranormal or extraordinary. While, the Old English gedōn (gidōn in Old Saxon) could mean: to do, to reach etc. "Ne" or "E" are used in used in manifold languages and are generally particles. It can be used for connection (as seen in Latin based languages), question as in to confirm something (as seen in Japanese), etc. Together some of the translations to "Gedonelune" could be "The Outer Path to Enlightenment of/in the Moon", "Supernatural Moon", "To Reach the Moon", etc. In Gray's route it's mentioned that the name was thought by the First King and The Dragon of Time: "A name imbued with a wish of everlasting peace." Story Pre-Foundation Mentioned in season 7 and 8: "Long ago, before the First King descended onto this land it was ruled over by the dragonkins" "With an advanced civilization born of powerful science and magic" after a war broke between wizards and dragonkins, with the last being imprisoned, only ruins lasted from the dragonkins kingdom, and the land went to waste. Foundation Two thousand years (from season 1 to 5 timeline), after the Kingdom of Nighttime fell, the Dragon of Time Hugo took the First King Siegfried to the uncultivated land of the dragonkins ruins, that possessed unending magical power and a population of fairies. Gedonelune was founded and after Hugo's death to protect that land, the King created the Tower of Sorrow, the academy to train new wizards and granted one of the three mages eternal life to guard the land.Wizardess Heart. Gray's route. Retrieved on July 23, 2019. The tale from Gedonelune foundation, focus more in the love triangle with the young wizardess Claudia:Wizardess Heart. "The Performing Festival." Retrieved on May 03, 2018. "This is a story of the Gedonelune Kingdom's Foundation. It is the story that happened two thousand years ago from now. One day, the Dragon of Time, Hugo, led the First King, Siegfried, to an uncultivated land of Gedonelune. In the preparation to cultivate the new land, Siegfried proposed marriage to a beautiful young wizardess, Claudia. Claudia, however, couldn't accept Seigfried's proposal because she secretly admired the Dragon of Time, Hugo. But it was forbidden to love one another for dragons and humans crossing their tribes. In the new land of Gedonelune, which had hidden yet strong magical power, Siegfried declared the foundation of his kingdom. Having seen the kingdom's foundation with his own eyes, Hugo became aware of his presence that would obstruct the bond of love between Siegfried and Claudia. Thus, he petrified himself, leaving a promise to protect Gedonelune forever with his own magic power. Knowing the faithful and royal heart of his best friend, Siegfried was devastated by his sorrow. Despaired with the sorrow of the King and the petrification of the dragon, who she had secretly admired, Claudia put herself into a deep sleep in despair. What woke Claudia from her despairing slumber was Siegfried's affectionate kiss filled with his true love. In the end, Claudia woke from the eternal sleep to realize the profound love of Siegfried and accepted his marriage proposal." Politics Government The first government was conducted by the First King Siegfried, the Dragon of Time Hugo and the Three Mages. Now, from the game timeline, most matters are delivered to the Ministry of Magic and its Knights. Part of all government members include: *Gedonelune royal family: First King Siegfried, First Queen Claudia, Princess Aulelia, her son Luciano Orudeus. *Royal Adviser Conrad Schuyler (formerly). *Ministries entities that resolve most matters, be it politically, juridically etc. *The Three Mages: For the past 2000 years, three of the most powerful wizards have been chosen to protect the Tower of Sorrow, this role was passed forward with time. Randolph and Conrad Schuyler are the only mages known so far. According to Yukiya's Main Story, after the creation of the Tower of Sorrow, the young king, Siegfried, gathered three great wizards, masters of the art of magic, and asked them to protect the Tower of Sorrow, in which the Dragon of Time slept in, and to give to the task of teaching new generations of wizards to protect the land for all time. The Three Mages accepted the King's request, and carried out his will. According to the Mysterious Beauty there was another part of that story that was never heard of: The First King asked one of the Three Mages to always keep his vow until the very end of days to watch over the Dragon of Time and the lands of Gedonelune with his very own eyes. The Mage promised to keep his vow for eternity. Then, the Mage summoned a magical creature and formed a contract with it. He sacrificed his "night persona", and obtained an eternal life. When night fell, the mage would transform into the creature he formed the contract with until daylight. Foreign relations Known/confirmed nations relationship with Gedonelune: * Hinomoto Empire: Despite Hinomoto and Gedonelune Kingdom connection with exchange students, both nations have delicate relationship. Pursuing anyone inside Hinomoto would cause serious diplomatic issues.Wizardess Heart. Klaus main route I - Unhappy ending. Retrieved on February 20, 2018. Citizens from Hinomoto currently residing in Gedonelune are: Azusa Kuze and Hisoka Hagakure. * Queensblade Kingdom: Gedonelune and Queensblade had a nice relationship, competing every year in the Joint Sport Event in Queensblade City.Wizardess Heart. Get Physical 2018. Retrieved on October 13, 2019. In season 7, both nations started having a delicate relationship, with rumours of a possible war. In season 8 despite, the diplomatic peaceful incentive with exchange students, and international game competition, issues arrived as Queensblade was being controlled by the Dragonkins' shadow. With the govern back to its original ruler the good relationship was restored between those two nations. Citizens from Queensblade currently residing in Gedonelune are: Zeus Brundle and Hiro Tachibana. *Fairy Kingdom: Fairies are free to come and go from both nations and realms as fairies watch and rule over the elements. However, for outsiders of the Fairy World a magic key is needed to reach it, only being granted/passed for those who are worth it. Those owning a key so far are Randolph, Joel Crawford and Liz Hart.Wizardess Heart. Joel Crawford's route. Retrieved on October 13, 2019. Locations Bellow are only locations confirmed to be inside Gedonelune: (For all countries and towns mentioned in-game see the Locations' page.) Geography Gedonelune land has "warm climate, rich with nature, and has plenty of raw materials for magic." Its soils is imbued with magic, thus any plant born in it will contain magic properties, varying accordingly to each region's soil and plants.Wizardess Heart. Glossary. Retrieved on October 13, 2019.Wizardess Heart. Our Hands Stuck!. Retrieved on October 13, 2019. See Plants and Magical Items for some of Gedonelune's flora and more. Culture Festivals Some festivals celebrated in Gedonelune are: Love Holiday (equivalent to Valentines)- in Gedonelune the costume is that the boy gives flowers to the girl he like, the number of flowers varying according to his feelings. Halloween - in many stories this event is celebrated using costumes and eating food. Holiday (equivalent to Christmas) - happens near the year end, is celebrated with food and decorations. Gedonelune Kingdom's Foundation Anniversary - The whole kingdom celebrates it, bakers, carpenters, barbers, wizards and many others, all get the day off. The parades and festivals are held everywhere in full celebration mood as the biggest annual event in Gedonelune, men and women of all ages looked forward to it. In The Performing Festival, a play was performed by students from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy in celebration to it. Cat Festival - Is an old Gedonelune tradition held once a year that pays homage to all past cat familiars. The whole area gets covered with cats, feline ornaments, decorations, and cat merchandise for sale like cat ears.Wizardess Heart. My Feline Princess. Retrieved on October 13, 2019. Others Gedonelune Times - The most well-read newspaper in the whole kingdom. The chief editor is Huey McGregor. Old issues are kept inside Gedonelune Academy library.Wizardess Heart. Fascinating Discovery. Retrieved on October 13, 2019. Gedonelune Radio - Has news. Predicted the weather caused by a magical creature.Wizardess Heart. A Kiss in the Rain. Retrieved on October 24, 2019. Trivia *In-game it was implied that Gedonelune follows a Constitutional monarchy, still, this information has yet to be officially confirmed. *From the real life events seen in-game, only Halloween kept its name, being in-game generally avoided using the words "Valentine" and "Christmas." Category:Locations